


008 - Party Time

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Season/Series 06, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Something is hunting the hunters and the hunt for the hunter hunter is on. Yes I meant to write that. :^)





	1. Chapter 1 Hitting on Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** What starts out as a regular demon issue builds up naturally to something more.

  
Author's notes: We're just getting started here folks and it's going to be a bumpy ride.  


* * *

The couple left the building satisfied; all decked out in their various leather gear, with the taller one, ironically being the one what was collared being led by a shorter person. In the parking lot the shorter man reached up and unleashed the lead from the collar. 

“You were very good tonight,” Short man said to Tall man.

 

“Thank you master,” Tall man said quietly “I hope that I did my best not to embarrass you.” 

Short man reached up and cupped Tall man’s cheek briefly. Smiling he walked up to the car to have Tall man step forward quickly and open the passenger’s side door for his master. Then the tall man closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side and had hand on the handle when suddenly he heard a scream followed by a gout of blood splashing the inside drivers window. 

 

“M-master, uh Derrick?” The other asked as he carefully opened the car door, what he saw made him jump back first then scream like he’d never done in his life. His partner Derrick Clark was sitting in the passenger’s seat in a contortion, the front of his shirt bloodied, and his chest looking as if a bomb had gone off from inside. Suddenly a thick, black cloud poured out of the car as if it was alive, and immediately stopped moving and targeted the taller man. The cloud entered through the eyes and just as sudden another scream, another explosion and the cloud was off and moving.

 

“Hey wake up sleeping beauty.” Sam said punching Dean in the arm while at the same time maintaining control of the car with his other hand. “Get the lead out gorgeous, it’s your turn to drive if we’re going to make that next stop that those hunters were broadcasting about.” 

 

“Aw shit man, you woke me from a perfectly good, well if I were sixteen it would’ve been a major wet dream.” Dean said stretching then looked around him taking in the plain countryside scenery. “Huh still in buttfuck Egypt.”

 

“So was it a blonde or red head this time?” Sam asked with a smirk. “And yes we are, actually we’re about thirty miles out from Topeka.”

 

“Brunette…well brown that was close enough to be brunette.” Dean said with a returning smirk then he smacked a bit and reached into the back seat in a cooler they’d recently bought and pulled out a can of Red Bull. He popped the top and started drinking the pulled away from it quickly. “He hotstuff pull over before you land us in the ditch!” He said sharply as Sam nearly did run off the road.

 

“Brunette huh?” Sam started as he eased the car to the shoulder, “Anybody I need to be jealous of?” 

 

“Not particularly unless you can be jealous of yourself, I was dreaming about what we did back in Lancaster. Damn you were hot there.” Dean said with a grin to his brother as he downed some more of the drink grimacing at the sweet sharp taste.

 

Sam smiled and nodded as he put the car into park then playfully grabbed at his brothers crotch, “Your weren’t no iceberg yourself! Damn got my motor running. Now let’s get to Topeka and find a motel.”

 

“Oh you ready for some more?” Dean asked smart-assedly and hopefully. 

 

“After I’ve had a few hours sleep, and a shower, and some food, yeah, those are the three prerequisites.” Sam said getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side.

 

“Prerequisites…” Dean mocked, “Spoken like a true geek.” 

 

Sam bent over and kissed him on the cheek, “and here I thought you were just after the family jewels.” He said giving Dean’s ear a playful nip before moving back into the passenger side and leaning back in the seat. “Wake me when you get to a motel. And this time can we stay somewhere a little more upscale than Georgia?”

 

“A roach coach would have to be more upscale, I can’t believe that was the only dive in town that wasn’t booked.” Dean said shaking his head bemoaning the fact. He then put the car into gear and started off.

 

“What are we supposed to be after down here anyway? Did Jackson give you a clue?” Sam asked yawning.

 

Dean shook his head, “Just said it looked like demonic possession but a standard exorcism only pissed it off. The only thing we have to go on is that it’s targeting men, and usually those prone to violent natures or lovers of violence.” 

 

Sam cocked a lazy eye at his brother, “And this is a problem how?”

 

“What if it targets someone who just has a case of road rage?” Dean answered. 

 

“Point,” Sam replied then yawned again, stretched his eyes open for a moment and then closed them. Dean paused a moment in his driving attention to just look at his baby brother asleep like that and felt some part of him stir. He snorted and settled into the drive.

 

In Topeka, Dean opted for a Best Western for a change, after booking the room and getting the car pulled around to the side where it was located, he opened the passenger door and shook Sam’s shoulder. Sam woke up groggily, after helping to load in their duffels he collapsed on the bed and started the soft snore again after adjusting his position minutely. Dean shook his head and decided a little more shut eye was a good idea as well. So hanging the “Do not Disturb” sign out lay down on the rooms only bed and snuggled up to Sam who proceeded to throw an arm over and hug Dean up close, in moments they were both dozing peacefully.

 

Across town the mysterious black cloud was on the prowl and this time the target was a drunken man who was busily slapping his wife about carelessly. “Good for nothing bitch, can’t even make a decent pot of coffee. Shit, what good are ya?” The middle aged ragged looking man said has he pulled back for another hit, the cloud entered him through the eyes and the same as the others a scream, a gout and it was all over for both of them. The woman died on the scene of trauma from the beating.

 

That afternoon found Dean finally awake and this time sitting one of the rooms chairs carefully cleaning his Glock 9mm pistol and looking up when he heard his brother stirring. Sam rolled over and looked up at the ceiling for a moment then stretched hugely. “Whatimeisit?” He asked in a blur of words. 

 

“Just after three, you’ve had about six hours, I knocked out with ya for about four myself. Went ahead and got up and got my shower, been prepping our gear while you napped on.” Dean said then nodded towards what would be the front of the motel. “Place has got a Denny’s in it if you’re interested.” 

 

“Shower first then food.” Sam said standing and stripping off his clothing at the same time. “And this stop we do some laundry, I’m on day three in these jeans.”

 

Dean nodded and look at his own clothes, “Yeah, this shirt is about ready to walk.” Then he brightened, “Hey there’s a Walmart nearby what say we grab a bite, get over there and pick up a change, come back here and change then go looking for this critter.” 

 

“Sounds like it could be a winner.” Sam said smiling at his brother as he shucked out of his pants and boxers. Sam heard the low wolf whistle and only grinned a bit more. He was always pleased that Dean did that simple little thing that always made him smile these days. Of course Sam was fond of going , “um, um, ummm” at Dean when he was in similar state of appearance. “Oh did you bring in the toy box?” Sam asked referring to a small square black footlocker type box that sat in the back seat filled with various sex toys.

 

“Over here in the corner, but hey, after Georgia, let’s go for some regular vanilla sex okay?” 

 

Sam quirked an eyebrow and smiled, “Oh I can work wonders with that as well.” Dean knew that and that was one reason he loved the romantic side that Sam seemed to specialize in while he was more into kink. Sam stopped at the toilet first then hit the showers luxuriating in the warm spray washing away the past three days layers of dirt and grime. They would take time to clean up to be presentable but when they stopped for a new case he always liked the long steaming showers that always seemed to melt his tensions nearly as good as a round of sex with Dean. The shower took its own time, Sam finally coming out of the bathroom toweling off carefully, then pulling on the jeans commando style he looked at his brother then dug his last fresh shirt out of the bag and pulled on his shoes. 

 

“You finally ready?” Dean asked as he finished stropping a knife on a whetstone. “Let’s go gorgeous.” They grabbed the equipment bags and dumped them into the trunk then walked up to the front of the hotel to the restaurant. Two hours later saw them fed and watered, new clothing bought, worn clothes in the washer that was provided for guests. 

 

Dean and Sam stood in the makeshift laundry and after a long moment Sam spoke, “Dean, if it is a demon I can…”

 

“No!” Dean said emphatically, “No drink blood, and hold off on the psychic thing, the last time you did that got you a nosebleed.”

 

“Dean you know I’m the best weapon for that at least to contain it while you exorcise it.” Sam said quickly.

 

“Exorcisms…heh thought that they were a thing of the past.” A somewhat tall middle aged man laughed as he entered the laundry, Sam grimaced at having spoken too loudly. The man was just over six feel tall, slender with brown hair going grey in a sprinkling throughout, he was built much like Sam, the runners physique. He was also wearing a black shirt with a full white banded collar.

 

“Uh hello Reverend.” Sam said shifting uncomfortably. 

 

“Kityard is the name, Byron Kityard. Don’t mind me boys, I’m just passing through, had to stop here for the night and well wanted to get some laundry done as well.” He walked over to them and stuck out his hand for shaking, which they both did somewhat dubiously. “Don’t worry I don’t bite, well not on the first date anyway.” 

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up as Sam’s eyes bugged slightly. The last person they expected a comment like that from was a priest. 

 

“Sorry boys, I get carried away sometimes, I’m taking on a Parish here this weekend, St. Bartholomews over on East 17th Avenue from what I was told. What about you two?” 

 

“Well Rev. Kityard we were just discussing, uh discussing.” Sam started

“Parts in an upcoming play rehearsal, we’re looking at moving here and thought we’d check out the local theatre, seems that they are going to pan a play that’s based on “The Exorcist.” Dean said “Oh I’m Dean this is my brother Sam.” 

 

“Well Dean, you need to practice lieing better, you don’t do it well enough to fool a priest who’s had a collar as long as I’ve had.” He said with a wink. “You were talking about performing an exorcism, “ he pursed his lips momentarily and then smiled, “That’s your business, but you boys want to be careful mucking about with that stuff, there’s some demons out there that don’t take to exorcising too well.”

 

Suddenly another man entered the room and walked over to Byron and threw his arm around his shoulders, “Well I see you boys met my partner, Byron. Hi, I’m Keith Manning.” He said with a warm smile as he stuck his hand out for shaking as well. 

 

After the introductions Kevin smiled as helped sort out their various laundry and prep it to wash, he finally shoved Byron out of the way, “Go on schmooze with that couple for a while.”

 

“Partner, so ya’ll are together?” Sam said hesitantly.

“Hope that’s not a problem.” Byron said returning to their conversation.

“No problem, “ Dean and Sam said in unison, “We’re partners as well.” Sam said indicating Dean. 

“Well maybe you’ll come by the church this weekend, we’re hosting an open house there. And yes they are VERY G-L-B-T friendly. Now back to your project? Is this a demon variety of the Roman cut?”

 

Dean shifted again and then stood checking their clothing that was in the dryers. “What makes you think…”

“Oh Dean, let’s cut to the chase, you boys are hunters,” Byron said shocking Sam and Dean slightly. “It’s okay my uncle is one as well, he’s got two kids boy and girl, both of them are working with him while mom runs the home base.” 

 

“We’ve just not met that many,” Dean started.

“Who can peg you boys on sight?” Keith asked joining the conversation now that their clothes were in washing. He laughed brightly. “Shoot, Byron here has a radar that’s tune up on that stuff like I have a gaydar.” He said with a spry wink in their direction. 

 

“Down boy.” Byron said playfully but firmly.

“Yes sir.” Keith immediately responded but still smiling.

“We’ve been together fifteen years now. Keith here started out as my secretary at a church in upper New York state, after we became a couple I gave up that church and took another. No big mystery there.” Byron said.

“Well, we are partners, and yes we’re hunters, like my brother said as to who we are and yes it runs in the family, our father and mother were hunters as well.” Sam volunteered. Then when he caught the punch in the ribs from Dean he grimaced slightly and shook his head at his brother.

 

“What I think your brother is trying to tell you Sam is that you’re being too free with information. Normally I would agree, but I think you already sense we’re basically harmless.” Sam nodded at Byron’s words.


	2. Chapter 2 HItting his tonsils.

“It’s just that outside of our circle it’s hard to know whom to trust.” Dean said quickly. “We’ve trusted some and well…were”

 

“You were betrayed, I understand.” Keith said commisseratingly. “We’ve had the same thing happen in some of the parishes, we’d have conservative couples come around who took to our churches right away but when they learned that Byron was gay, they freaked and tried to get us in dutch with the Diocese, that was in Rhode Island wasn’t it?” Keith said leaning against Byron and looking at him.

 

“Sadly, yes.” Byron said simply.

Their talk was broken by the sound of a dryer buzzer sounding, Sam checked the clothes and took them out and started folding them.

“Well Reverend,” Dean started,

“Byron please, it’s Reverend for formal occasions only.”

“Okay Byron then, have you ever heard of a demon that can enter a host, exit like an explosion from the chest and only targets men and women of violence or that have been touched by violence?”

“You boys are hard core about this aren’t you?” Byron said smartly, “Good, and good description of a demon I did hear about from some hunters out of Jamaica, they were tracking something similar and well, it caught up with them pretty quick, they managed to exorcise it but I’m not sure what they used to do the exorcism with.” Keith was looking somewhat discomfited by the story. “Keith’s demon when we met was alcoholism, I helped him exorcise that one and thankfully haven’t had much trouble with the standard garden variety demon.”

 

Sam had finished folding their laundry and looked at them. “Uh we’re going to put up our clothes and then go grab a bite to eat, want to join us?”

 

“Sure, but usually it’s the Episcopalians who are doing the feeding.” Byron said with a smile.

“Well Byron, you’re being treated this time.” Sam replied as they left the room. Dean strode along beside his brother for a moment in a semi-shocked state. 

 

“What are the odds…” Sam started

“Astronomical.” Dean finished

“Think they might be able to help?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, “information yes, but actual use, no…no I would rather not get any more civilians involved, it’s rough enough looking out after your skinny ass.” Dean finished playfully.

 

q95;

“Thank you. But uh Dean seriously, we’re going to have to watch each other’s back extra close here. Hex bags the whole trick. I mean who has been touched by more violence than us?!” Sam pointed out.

 

Dean spun around grabbed Sam’s face in both hands and grinned madly, “That’s why I love you are so fucking filled with a positive mental attitude!” Dean released him and spoke completely soberly. “I agree, this is one time we’re going to have to use some extra punch in our bags.”

 

After dropping their laundry off, they grabbed their hex bags out of their duffels and hung them around their necks tucking them into their shirts. Then they went back out and up to the restaurant and proceeded to order a huge breakfast between the two of them. It was when they were into their meals that Sam saw Byron and Keith enter the doors, they waved them over. Through a mouthful Dean chided with some humor, “Well we would’ve waited, but it’s been two days since a really solid meal. Come on sit, the waitress came over and cleared some of the empty plates and tableware away and then looked at the other two gentlemen who placed their orders. Breakfast was a leisurely affair with the four of them talking about everyday mundane bullshit, at least in Dean’s mind. What he wanted and what his body wanted was to finish breakfast and go back to the room for some quality time before they got this case started.

 

Keith looked at Sam and smiled warmly. “This is a nice surprise.” He stated flatly.

“What is?” Sam asked curious.

 

“Having an actual conversation with two relative strangers that doesn’t involve having to defend our choices or the Church,” Keith said with a sad smile. “You’d be surprised at the number of those.”

“Not really, that’s why we keep relatively mum about what we normally do and well about our private lives as well.” Dean said quickly.

 

Byron started to rise, “Excuse me a minute gentlemen.” Keith watched him head towards the rear of the restaurant to the restrooms then leaned in a little conspiratorially, “Actually we get asked that and if we happen to stop in a gay bookstore or somewhere like that we get asked if either we like to multi-play or if one of us a loaner, meaning one who is available for borrowing.”

“That must get awkward.” Sam said his smile broadening a bit. 

 

Keith leaned back in his seat and looked them over, “It does and while we like to play nice with others, we try to limit that kind of contact. Makes handling the relationship easier.”

“I can see how that would work.” Sam said his eyes widening as the prospective question. “I’m going to be a bit psychic here, I perceive a question from you and the answer is yes from the parties to whom the question is directed.”

 

Keith steepled his fingertips momentarily and leaned across and smiled broadly. “Not a word to Byron, it’s his birthday tomorrow and I’d like to surprise him with a bit of a party.”

“Well that’s subtle.” Dean barked softly. Sam jabbed his slightly in the ribs.

They continued in conversation and exchanges for the next few minutes when Sam broke into the flow of conversation and interplay. 

 

“This is all well and good, but we’re here to do a job, so please don’t tell me you’re here not only as a lovely demented couple but as hunters as well?” Sam asked.

Keith held up both hands palms out, “I leave all that to his family, he and I are just trying to get by in the world and the last thing we want is to involve ourselves directly in a hunt…however, Byron keeps his ear to the ground and he does have a sharp eye, you might at least consider him for an information resource.” Keith threw back his head and laughed, “Hell, there’s stuff he’s even kept from me and I know it.” The he shrugged, “Of course that’s what makes a relationship special, having secrets.”

After another brief interchange Keith coughed into his hand and smiled as Byron returned to the table and sat down.

 

“My ears are burning.” He said with a wink to Keith. The nodded in Keith’s direction, “I love him forever, but sometimes his yap flaps.” 

“You’re one to talk!” Keith said playfully.

 

Byron quirked an eyebrow at Dean, “You’ve not inquired as to the possibility that I might be a demon in a meat suit.” He then took a long pull at the iced tea glass.

“I know you’re not.” Dean said disturbingly even.

“How’s that?” Byron asked.

Keith punched his lover in the ribs slightly, “Because they added some holy water to your iced tea while you were in the restroom a bit ago.” Then Keith looked frankly faked in sorrow as he pursed his lips, “Made me take a swig from his hip flask.”

Byron shook his head and started to stand grabbing the check off the table with the speed of a cat on a mouse. “Next time you can treat, this time it’s mine.” Byron said his eyes cruising Sam and Dean together. 

 

Keith stood and elbowed Byron back, “time and place dear.” He said fussily. They left the restaurant after paying and Sam shook his head and laughed.

 

“You realize we were just cruised.” Sam told his brother.

“So they’re kinda hot in a geeky sort of way. A foursome could be interesting.” Dean said his voice a near whisper. Sam still flushed a bit in the face.

“Right now a twosome would suit me fine.” Sam started to rise.

Dean was on his feet and starting towards the door, calling over his shoulder, “Race ya.”

 

In the motel room they started their personal menu with an appetizer of some serious making out clutches and kisses. They were attacking each other as if they were sharks after the same meal. It was just moments and Sam was out of his shirt and rapidly losing his pants to already shirtless Dean. Sam bent forward and sucked on one of Dean’s nipples for a moment then took a nip which earned him a yelp and a playful swat across the side of the head. 

 

A few more minutes found them down to their respective underwear and rubbing against the other like sandpaper on wood, and Dean loved the wood he was feeling. He was amazed in one way at how they both managed to stay slim and their work kept them in pretty good physical form. They soon were completely naked and body kissing, licking and nibbling until Dean got down to Sam’s crotch. Sam’s cock was at full attention the foreskin pulled back a little to let some of the glans peek through. And what was peeking was also slathered in pre-cum.

 

“Oh man, dick honey.” Dean said as if he’d discovered something totally new and different. 

 

“Well flip around here and give me some of your dick…honey.” Sam grabbing Deans close cropped hair as he found a particularly sensitive spot on the back of Sam’s dick. Dean crabbed his body around in bed until he was basically in the 69 position, good thing for him too as Sam grabbed his cock when it came into view and slowly stroked it until it was at lip level.

Dean nibbled his way up and down Sam’s inches, across his ball sack and just a mite below causing Sam to raise up his ass in anticipation. Dean’s only response was to softly blow in the direction of his anus.

 

“Aaaaaah Damn it Dean you know I’m ticklish. Just for that.” Sam said as he dove and deep throated the lovely six and half inches of his brother causing Dean to gasp and come back to Sam’s pole to give it similar attention. As Sam pulled back on Dean he allowed his tongue to make flicking motions on Dean’s cock sending his brother into a paroxysm of moans and ahs. The Sam raised his left arm up and worked until he had his right unpinned from under him then basically hugged Dean’s waist as he would suck from stem to stern, nibbling at Dean’s ballsack and causing Dean to let out a little cry as he sucked in a nut and worked it over with his tongue and very lightly with his teeth. 

 

“It’s ok, okay baby, we---uh we oh my God! We got till ton---oh shit---tonight to ff-ff-ffuck around.” Sam said as Dean stepped up the assault on Sam’s privates to include using first one finger into Sam’s anus, then working some spit around there for lube, slipped in another finger. He wiggled the fingers inside his brother driving him up the wall. 

 

On an unannounced signal Dean pulled his fingers out, Sam let Dean’s cock plop out of his mouth as they turned to face each others face. Kissing now with ravaging hunger, they proceeded to grind their bodies together dry humping for the moment until at a raised finger from Sam, they slowed the pace a bit, still kissing somewhat violently, they forced their waists to a position where the cocks were not riding one another and permitted no friction for several moments while they continued to make out like to teenagers. It was sweet torture for the both of them but they wanted this moment to last as long as they could make it.

 

Dean grasped Sam’s face in both hands and gently kissed him for a change, savouring the texture of his swollen lips, and the taste of his brother’s tongue. “I just love you so damned much…sometimes I wonder if it’s too much.” 

 

Sam laughed a throaty, hungry laugh, “I love you too, and yeah…I wonder that sometimes…not often….but sometimes. Dean?” Dean’s eyes were locked on his. “Take me now.” Sam said with lust thick in his voice, not the violent lust that drove Dean’s personal liking, but that deep, sensual lust that only Sam could muster. “Take your Sammy.” He urged. 

 

Dean bent down and lifted Sam’s legs under the knees until the were near chest height, then centering in on his asshole, Dean shucked his own foreskin back and swiped Sam’s anal pucker with the pre-cum he was oozing. When he judged that between his spit, the pre-cum, and a little help from a small packet of astro-glide that Sam handed him, he slid into the first gate of Sam’s ass luxuriating at the tightness that always seemed to be there to welcome him home. 

 

Sam let a low sigh seep out as he felt the initial intrusion that was like feeling a warm rod just touching skin, he loved the heat that Dean seemed to generate from nowhere, he teased Dean about this being the ‘hellfire’ in him still. At first Dean was shocked but as time wore on, he rather liked the compliment. 

 

“Here comes some more Sammy.” With that he slowly slid in past the tight second gate to feel the anal muscle twitch and open and then seemingly to swallow his cock. He was in hilt deep now and Sam was as always near tears with just pure joy at this kind of lovemaking, lovetaking. Dean pulled back until his ridge just behind the dick head popped out then he rode it back in, starting a deliciously slow rhythm that gave them both pleasure and insured that the top wouldn’t come to quickly, well at least until the other wanted it. Dean bent down his hips pistoning like an oil derrick and kissed Sam’s nipples drawing an excited hiss of pleasure from his brother’s mouth. After several minutes of this slow fucking and deep kissing now that Dean and he were face to face, Sam whispered during a break of a kiss, “now.”

 

With that Dean grinned wickedly and then pushing his torso back up some started pistoning with a purpose, at the same time he saw that Sam was taking matters to hand as he started stroking himself with one hand and reaching up to grab one of Dean’s nipples with the other. The pistoning rhythm of the sex was especially good now for Sam as he felt that first twitch in his stomach and groin that signaled what was literally coming. 

 

“Oh gods, De—dee—dean!” His voice rose in pitch as he jerked upwards, his forehead nearly butting his brothers, as he came with more than a little force. The pleasure of seeing his brother coming like this plus the added pleasure his cock was getting from the clamping anal muscles caused Dean to drive in once, twice, three times. And the fourth was it, he threw his head back in a feral growl as he cried out himself, “Oh yeahhh S-Sammy…oh fuck yeah.” Dean was also of the school of not coming then going but coming and staying a while. He kept his groin pinned to Sam’s ass as he felt his dick slowly deflated, keeping it in Sam for as long as the anal muscles would permit it. The satisfied plop of Dean’s dick out of Sam’s ass always made them giggle like two kids. 

 

Dean shrugged under one of Sam’s raised legs until they were lying side by side, with Dean slowly stroking Sam’s cock now slick with come which had spattered his stomach up to his rib cage. “Oh you were in need.” Dean said slightly mocking, only slightly because he was in need himself. 

 

“You’re one to talk. I felt you shoot and hit my tonsils.” Sam said warm in the afterglow that a good solid round of at least for him vanilla sex gave him. “Thank you for indulging me.” He always said.

 

“Partially my pleasure and I think some of yours too.” He said trialing a fingertip down Sam’s ribs causing him to writhe and laugh uncontrollably.

 

“That was incredibly close for you boys.” A voice said shattering the moment. Sam looked up expecting Crowley as he had heard an accent only to find a nattily dressed stranger standing at the foot of the bed. Sam recognized him in a instant as did Dean and laughed as Sam made a grab for the covers.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting a plan in order.

“Forget it Sammy, he probably had his secretary angel watching to signal when would be a good time to pop in. Then his turned his attention to the still nattily dressed figure who seemed to have a glow surrounding him as well. Dean didn’t make the connection straight off several month back, but Sam who was more the science-fiction buff knew this figure as who he was here representing and the image of David Tennant. “I don’t mean to sound ingracious, well then again maybe I am, but why us of all your creations all of the sudden, why pick us?”

 

“Because like I’ve told you before my lovely slow boy,” Dean bridled and was about to make a comeback, “I’ve been remiss in keeping my attention down here focused, oh you’re not the only ones to whom I appear, but you two are among well…I rather favour you for your tenacity, cunning, and cheek.”

 

God then shrugged and sat on the foot of the bed causing both brothers to scoot back giving him ample space. “Bloody hell, you’ve got it smelling like a zoo in here.” He said fanning a hand in front of his face.

 

“What did you expect after sex like that…roses!?” Sam said sardonically. 

“Hey frat boy, I pulled your skinny arse out of that devil trap if you remember.” Himself replied.

“For which I am very grateful.” Sam responded, “What’s up?”

 

“Bloody well should be,” ‘Doctor’ God responded, “anyway, you boys narrowly missed being skewered by that demon, and if you want a sample you might go down to room 32 swiftly. Oh you’d also be helping out your new friends as well.”

 

“Byron and Keith?!” Dean said immediately responding to the prompt, “Oh shit, uh sorry, but …” 

“No offence taken, I’ve heard worse come out of your mouth. I’ve heard worse come out of my mouth.” With that He cocked his eyebrow while Dean dragged on his jeans as was Sam. Sam stopped with his jeans halfway up his legs. “You swear?” He asked bemusedly and he finished pulling his pants up.

“Fluently and often, it’s one of the perks of the position, I get to see you children at your best and worst and well I’ve learned a lot about grammar and diction over the centuries. Don’t worry about shirts, just go!” He ordered and vanished.

 

They discarded the idea of pulling on their shoes as well and bolted out the door, down in room 32 they were going to bang on the door when the scream from inside caused them to enter without knocking. 

 

“Sam, Dean!” Byron said in obvious relief, “A demon and it’s trapped inside of Keith!” 

“Be careful it’s been known to do the Alien thing through their chests.” Dean said quickly getting to one side as Sam did the other side. It was also obvious by their state of attire, or serious lack thereof, what they had been up to when the attack came. Byron clad only in a pair of tighty whities was straddling Keith with both hands clamped over his mouth.

 

“But it can’t come out through his chest, I’ve marked him with some holy water. “ Byron started. 

 

Sam looked up to Dean who nodded, “We can try the regular exorcism route.” Sam said trying to get some control over the situation. “Give us the opening acclamation and we’re off but you’ve got to start this, he’s your love and that’ll protect you.” Sam poised himself and prepared to take over when Byron pulled away. Swiftly the exchange was made and Byron raised his hands heavenward.

 

“Almighty God to you all hearts are opened all desired known and from you no secrets are hid, cleanse the thoughts of our hearts and minds with the inspiration of your Holy Spirit that we may perfectly love you and worthily magnify your name. Amen.” 

 

“Exorcis teum…” Dean started from memory, then was suddenly through back as was Sam the swarm of blackness came swiftly out of mouth of Keith, it dived at Sam who was protected with the hex bag and it rebounded against an invisible shield, then it swirled about a bit and then burst out through the open doorway. 

 

Byron quickly crossed himself and fingered the sign of the cross at the doorway. “You know it’s been ten years since I gave up salting doorways at places like this, because I thought foolishly thought we would be safe. “

 

“Never forget the salt.” Dean said from his position on the floor.

“But how did you know?” Byron said quickly, “I mean I know you’re good hunters, if you’re anything like your dad you’re great hunters, but…we’re at the other end of the line of rooms.”

“Divine intervention,” Sam said panting. “question is where will it hit next?” 

Byron shook his head for a moment as if to clear the cobwebs before speaking. “I seemed to get images while I was holding it at bay, a club, then a household, then the motel, and another…” He looked up and pursed his lips. “That thing is cyclic. It’s going to strike another club soon.”

 

“And I think I know which one.” Sam said his eyes narrowing a bit, “It seems this critter likes playing with bad boys as well as the helpless and those who’ve been touched with violence. There’s two leather clubs in town, I’ll take one, Dean you take the other.”

 

“No way man, we are not splitting up with a bad-ass like this.” Dean argued when Byron held up hands. 

“Dean, Sam, why don’t you go back down to your room and clean up, trust me Sam if that dries on you you’ll need a scrub brush to get it off.” He said pointing to Sam’s still gleaming midsection. Sam proceeded to blush scarlet and even Dean had the good grace to look flushed.

 

“Gotta go with em.” Keith panted, tired, hoarse and wrung out.

“No baby, you’ve only been on two hunts with me and mine, I’ll not…” Byron tried to argue, but Keith weakly levered himself to a less that fully supine position.

“We don’t have a choice that thing has targeted me, next time we may not be so lucky.”

“Keith, I really think you should listen to your partner on this one. This ain’t your usual class of demon, pardon me a moment.” Dean looked around a moment and notice the drying skim of come on Sam’s stomach, “Oh well use whatcha got.” Before Sam could protect he drew the sigil and flattened his hand on it. 

 

“Oh bloody hell, you didn’t just call me up using leftovers?!” Crowley said from across the room. Byron and Keith whirled and braced themselves. 

“Long story, short version, remember all the shit with the world spinning out of control recently?” They nodded, Sam continued. “My fault, but we managed to correct the problem, also getting his boss back in his box. We don’t call him often but he has been good to us.”

 

“It never comes without a price.” Byron said looking at Crowley who smirked at the priest. 

“Price, I could say the same thing about you.” He sauntered over towards Dean then fell back a pace. “Bloody fuck! You’re armed with those! Against me?” Crowley actually had the good grace to look hurt.

 

“No against what attacked Keith here.” Sam answered quickly. Byron got up and prepared two washcloths one with cold water and one with lukewarm, he passed the warm one to Sam who proceeded to give his belly a quick scrub. Byron proceeded to use the other to pat down Keith’s face. Crowley in the meantime looked carefully at Byron and Keith then solely at Keith.

 

“Don’t worry pretty boy, I’m not going to do anything sacrilegious. May I take your hand a moment?” Crowley asked politely. After a moment of looking from Byron to both Dean and Sam, who nodded he reluctantly extended his hand. Crowley took it gently as a baby bird then as quickly released it hissing. “Damn all, and it’s not the holy water on you boy,” Crowley backed up eyeing them all now worriedly and angry. “You never said you were dealing with an Arch-demon.”

 

“The hell?” Dean said now worry crossing his brow. “Arch-demon, you mean you have rank and file down there?”

 

Crowley sat on the dresser top in the room. “Quick lesson in Hell Cosmology 101, there are your Contract specialists like me who only pop up to close a deal, or when they are bound to someone to help and aid, believe it or now it’s true shit; then you have soldier demons who are your general buggering lot who usually cause the biggest pain in the arse, which you boys dealt with not long past; then there are Arch-demons and they are a step above us in power, they deal with ordering us in the absence of himself. There’s only 13 of them, and a cadre that is training always to replace any who are stupid enough to get exorcised or destroyed.”

 

Sam nodded and sat down on the desktop motioning Dean down beside him, who reluctantly sat as well. “So how do we kill this arch-demon?” Dean asked quickly. Sam reached over and took his hand not so much seeking comfort or assurance but to just have a touch with reality.

 

“Like I’m going to tell you that tidbit, I may be in debt to you, but I’m not your bloody batman.” Crowley said bridling again. “Look I’ll at least tell you this, your hex bags will protect you, holy water will constrain him but that’s all, as for your exorcism rituals, don’t make me laugh, these buggers were around when Enochian symbols were being created. “ He paused a moment and looked at them, “OH and the Colt, forget that, that will just make them itch.” He paused then got the most seraphic but evil smile. “To remove the greatest you must select the least.” With that he vanished.


	4. Chapter 4 Be Vewy Vewy Quiet, I'm huntin Demons!

“Well that was new.” Byron said quietly. Keith nodded now sitting up fully, and pressed against Byron who happened to still be standing. Then he nodded. “There’s nothing for it, we’ve got to go, but we all split, Dean I’ll go with you, Sam you take Keith. And don’t let looks deceive you he’s tougher than he looks.” Then he smiled wanly, “And he loves leather clubs.”

 

“Oh stop it.” Keith said swatting at his mate. Then cast a worried glance at Dean and Sam. “Do you have any idea as to the answer to that little riddle?” 

 

Sam shrugged as did Dean, they stood then and started towards the doorway, they looked at both of them then Dean nodded, “Ok, meeting in our room #2 in thirty.” With that he grabbed Sam by the arm and they left the room with Byron and Keith looking at each other grim faced. The walk back up to the room was short enough and in the room they grabbed a quick shower and dressed out. Dean was still troubled about the riddle as much as he was about Crowley’s reticence, but then again he couldn’t truly blame the demon, ‘hell we’re asking him to rat his own kind out.’ Dean thought as he strapped a forearm knife in place as well as shoving some other goodies into the copious pockets of a trenchcoat he had in his duffel. Living around Castiel had paid off in ideas and the trenchcoat with the extra pockets in the lining was just one idea he’d come up with.

 

“Dean are you serious about this?” Sam asked concerned. “I mean, we don’t know dick about arch-demons. I knew about the soldier rank, but I mean man, this shit wasn’t in dad’s diary.”

 

“This makes me doubt Crowley all the more, like as not it’s just a different sort of demon, but nothing super-bad, just kind of super bad.” Dean said stumbling over the words a bit.

 

A knock at the door and soon they were a quartet again, with Dean looking very uncomfortable with the whole idea. Then he looked at the priest and nodded approval at the plaid shirt and tight jeans with the construction boots. Keith was dressed out in a pair of tight jeans, with a plain red shirt and wearing a collar. They all stood for a long moment considering when Dean finally broke in tiredly, “We’re worrying this whole thing to death, let’s just go hunting.” With that he pitched a couple of extra hex bags at Byron and Keith. 

 

“He said the least would stop the most.” Sam mentioned, “Ok the most has to be the demon, duh, but least, what the hell…” 

 

Dean dug around in his duffel bag for a moment and with an “ah-ha!” came out with a pair of stoppered bottles. “Thought I might still have a couple of these, actually I got about a half dozen down in there but this might do the trick.”

 

The bottles were small, brown glass with a little liquid inside. They were decorated around the outside with various symbols and plugged with common cork stoppers. He passed one to Sam who looked at it dubiously.

 

“Dean, witch bottles? These won’t even stop a witch much less a demon.” Then after thinking a moment about what he said, he quickly pocketed the bottle. “Couldn’t hurt to try though. Anything else up that sleeve other than your arm?” 

 

“Well if nothing else we can try the old fairy in the book trick.” Dean quipped. Sam finished by flipping his brother off. “Not right now, we got work to do.” Dean commented.

 

Byron then turned to Sam, “Have you ever dealt with power of this magnitude? Oh scratch that, the devil trap, my bad.” Then Byron turned to Keith they looked at each other for a long moment. 

 

Finally Dean cleared his throat. “Dudes, we gotta get going if we’re going to pull this off.” Byron nodded and leaned forward quickly and kissed Keith. 

 

“Let’s go before I lose my nerve.” Keith said to Sam, together all four made their way to the parking lot and got in respective vehicles. Keith looked to Sam, “Is it always like this with you and Dean?”

 

“Heh, sometimes it’s worse.” Sam said with a short laugh as he drove off, “I can’t fault him too much though, we grew up in a screwed up house, I mean our mother and father were hunters, and God only knows about our grandparents. Hell, for all I know this might be one of them ancestral things that goes back generations.” Sam shook his head as he drove. “You ready for this?”

 

“No, but we gotta do it.” Keith said quickly. “For the record, sometimes Byron and I would go to clubs, I’ve always been his sub, and well…I can play the part well.”

 

Sam smiled and nodded, “its okay, Dean and I are switches, but I think I can play the Sir role without much problem.”

 

“Ooo I’m tingling” Keith said with a falsetto tone.

 

“You better be we gotta make it look good for this crowd.” Sam said his eyes widening at all the chrome that was in the parking lot of the club they were assigned to. 

 

An hour later found both couples in their respective clubs waiting and drinking beer. Dean looked around the club he was in and shivered slightly, there was shit going on in some of the areas of this dungeon that made his skin crawl he just hoped that Sam and Keith were scoring as well. He went in as sub to Byron and played his part to the T. They’d engaged in a bit of talk with several of the regulars saying they were just trying to get a feel for the action. Nobody regarded them with much suspicion for the moment and they found a quiet corner where they engaged in some making out to fit in with the scene. For Dean it was an extra stimulus on top of what he was already feeling from having had Sam earlier. And evidently Byron felt the same way, his ardor was quite hot and he was very aggressive. At The Ramrod club across town Sam and Keith were engaged in some hot action with another couple with Keith strapped to a table while the rest engaged in electrical play and some other stimulus. Between the four of them they were enjoying themselves and for Sam at least he was surveying the scene with some trepidation, the club was clearly hot leather, but wasn’t a grunge club. They had certain rules and restrictions which were in play that clearly marked territory. It was about an hour into play and Keith was changing places with the other partner’s sub when he froze. He looked over Sam’s shoulder and pointed to a black cloud that was hovering over a table in the room, the other couple got a look as well and freaked slightly, the demon hovered a moment longer and picked its prey, and swung laconically around heading towards Sam and Keith, Keith had taken off the hex bag and was just getting his gear back in place when he saw the cloud diving for him, he quickly ducked as the cloud circled coming back in for another strike. Sam dove for his gear and drug out the small bottle, and then holding it up over Keith he unstoppered it as the demon made another pass. The demon then held position for a moment and swung violently away from Sam, but Sam was ready, he focused what little psychic energy he had and sent it out in a stream to the demon. 

 

The cloud poised now, and turned slowly towards Sam and started in towards him quickly. Sam straddled Keith who was on the floor in a huddle, he held up the bottle and like the old “I Dream of Jeannie” show the smoke disappeared into the bottle, he clamped the stopper in place and got a good grip on it. All around him couples were looking at them with eyes wide, some with questions on their lips. Sam and Keith traded glances of bemusement and amazement. 

 

“That didn’t just fucking happen.” Keith said breathlessly.

“Uh yeah, I’m trying to figure that out…as…well…uh…oh. Grab your stuff, we’re going now.” Sam said as three couples suddenly started towards them. Each member of the couple had coal black eyes. 

 

“Sam, demons.” Keith said with a quick warning. Sam already had his gear half on, and the rest in his arms when he reached in his pocket and brought out a small flask with a flip top, a quick flip then a flick of his wrist sent holy water spraying the six demons and a few other patrons. That was all it took for Sam, he grabbed Keith by the shoulder and swung him towards the door, they were out in a flash and ducking their way around cars until they got to a small Toyota which was Byron’s vehicle. Once in, he started it and shoved it in gear tearing out of the parking lot like his hair was on fire and his ass was catching.

 

Dean was in the middle of a third beer and some serious making out when his cell phone went off. He quickly flipped it out and open. “Yeah, ok, good, we’ll meet you at the hotel.” Dean and Byron did a quick redressing and made their way to the parking lot followed by no one thankfully. Although they did have a few couples who were entertained with their hot session at the table. “You are a hell of an actor.” He told Byron as he put the Impala in gear. 

 

“Who was acting?” Byron quipped with a smile. “I know this is a hell of a time to ask, but do you and Sam play with others?” 

 

“You’re right, helluva time to ask that, but yeah we’ve been known to fool around with others. Got some ideas?” Dean said with a quirky smile. For his trouble he jumped as Byron’s hand snaked up his thigh to cup his groin. “I guess you do.”

 

Back at the Sam & Dean’s room in the motel, Sam showed Dean and Byron the witch bottle which dean took and wrapped in a cloth covered with Enochian symbology and tied the whole of the cloth and bottle with twine. The fell into one another’s arms mentally exhausted from the evenings tension, Keith with Byron, Dean with Sam, then Sam turned towards Keith. “You were hot back there at the club.” He commented drawing a shy smile from Keith.

 

“I enjoy my work.” He said with almost a blush. 

“May I?” Sam asked Byron who nodded. Sam reached across and rubbed his hand over the bulge in Keith’s jeans. “Considering what you’re packing in there you gave quite a show. There weren’t many in there who could boast at least 9 inches of well laid circumcised meat.” Keith flexed his hips so his crotch was plastered against Sam’s hand. 

 

“Thanks,” Keith replied then looked at Sam’s crotch, “that’s near eight inches you’re packing and it’s nothing to sneeze at,” then he looked at Byron, “and he’s uncut!”


	5. Chapter 5 --- 4play

“You don’t let him out much do you?” Dean asked Byron who in turn shrugged and smiled.

 

“I know this is not exactly the perfect time to offer to play, what with a demon in a bottle and all, but we do have a toy box over there in the corner and would love to have you join us wouldn’t we Dean?” Sam offered smiling wickedly at his brother. 

 

Dean flushed slightly and coughed into his hand, “Sure, uh, yeah. Sam it’s been a while since we’ve done group.” Dean said the last almost under his breath. 

 

Byron grinned, “If you’re uncomfortable…”

“Not uncomfortable just…” Dean stammered, Byron settled the matter by turning to Dean and grabbing him in a clinch and kiss that had Dean pop his eyes wide open then slide them into a languorous mood to closed as he melted into Byron’s grasp. Sam grinning took Keith and together they fell down on the bed tumbling over one another necking and nibbling like two horny teenagers.

 

Dean and Byron broke their clinch for a breath then looked at the bed. Byron looked at Dean and both nodded. “Kids.” Byron said flatly to Dean.

 

“Yeah ain’t it great!” Dean said, and then looking at the headboard affixed to the wall Dean shook his head then snapped his finger, “that’d work.” Byron looked at him questioningly until he walked over to the case and drew out a double set of handcuffs and a pair of thumbcuffs. He looked at Byron who smiled and nodded approvingly, “Oh boys!” Dean called wickedly. “Strip, that’s not a request.” 

“Dean what do you…have…in…mind.” Sam said eyeing the restraints that were held covetously in Dean’s grasp. Keith’s eyes widened slightly at the sight, then they both proceeded to stand and strip down to their skin. 

 

Dean looked over Keith’s build appreciatively, “Very nice boy you’ve got there.” 

“Why thank you. I rather like him myself. He’s very obedient, and quite flexible.” Byron offered. Now Sam and Keith exchanged slightly nervous looks. 

“On the bed,” Dean started.

“Both of you.” Byron finished.

Once they were lying on the bed it was Dean who passed a set of cuffs to Byron who proceeded to snap the cuff on Keith’s left wrist, then he pulled his arm down to the beds side rail and clipped the other cuff around that. Dean did the same thing only with Sam’s right wrist, then they thumbcuffed the boys together. 

 

Dean trailed a single finger from Keith’s jawline, down his chest to circle a pouting nipple, further down until he splayed his hand over the lovely flat stomach with a smattering of hair marking the treasure trail down to his half flaccid cock. Then Dean looked over at Sam who was straining to watch his eyes filled with lust and a touch of jealousy. Dean grinned mischieviously and nodded Byron to Sam. He walked over to Sam slowly letting his hand brush Sam’s thigh, just missing his also half flaccid but bobbing cock. Then he rejoined Dean at the foot of the bed where they proceeded to undress each other slowly causing both boys on the bed to come to full mast pretty easily. Especially when Dean bent down and kissed one of Byron’s nipples, sucking on it deliciously. Dean proceeded as well to groan a bit in pleasure as Byron’s hand traced his pectoral and grabbed onto Dean’s right nipple. He pulled Dean back to a standing position using his nipple as a handle. 

 

“Whatever shall we do with these two.” He asked wickedly. He and Dean walked over to the box, and got out a flail, some tiny clothespins, the urethra prod, and two ball gags. “Oooh my this will do for a lovely start,” Byron said rising from the floor slapping the flail across his open palm, “I think we shall gag them first .”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean said smiling as he passed one of the ball gags to Byron who took it and bent down over Keith giving him a deep soul kiss, then as he pulled off he put the ball in the boy’s mouth and closed the strap. Dean did the same for Sam and once they were suitably gagged and settled Dean and Byron nodded to each other. They noted that the boys were squirming slightly raising their hips for attention. 

 

Byron looked at Dean, “Keith loves to have his balls played with, but gets really hot when you use clips on him.” Byron suggested.

 

“Dean’s about the same only he likes it a bit rough from time to time, I think this is a good time to be rough.” Dean said to Byron who nodded again. 

“How rough?” Byron asked, Sam’s eyes went wide and he started shaking his head and shouting through the gag.

 

“I’ve flailed his back, legs and chest before.” Dean volunteered as he proceeded to start clipping the small clothespins on Keith’s ball sack. Lining up row on row until it looked like a multi-coloured hedgehog instead of a crotch. Dean took the moment to taste Keith’s cock, “Oh yeah, sweet as sugarcane.” Dean said gladly. Keith groaned through the gag.

At that point Dean started as he heard the flail meet flesh in a slap, then another and another, Dean looked over at his brother who was leaking tears from his eyes, but pre-cum in volume from his cock. 

 

He turned his attention back to Keith and held up the urethra prod. It was metal, about 6 inches long, with one end a shaft of about 4 inches and about a quarter inch in diameter with a small metal blub at the narrowed end, with the remaining two inches about the size of a AA battery. Keith eyed it suspiciously then his eyes popped as he put two and two together to figure exactly where the device would go. He bucked and squealed as Dean proceeded to lube the tip and shaft of the device with a mixture of the boy’s pre-cum and a little spit, then carefully he worked the tip of the device into the piss slit of Keith’s cock. Keith let out a soft yelp through the gag as he cock proceeded to swallow the device up to the larger bulbed end. Dean looked up as he had not heard the sound of leather on skin in a bit, and noted that Byron was setting up the field phone with the nipple clips. Dean grinned to himself; he was setting up Sam’s most feared and loved device. Turning his attentions back to Keith, he proceeded to slowly withdraw the prod only to let go the tension and allow the cock to swallow it again. 

 

Byron in the meantime had Sam’s chest glowing a bright scarlet when he’d flailed the boy soundly. Then he watched with lust as Sam eyed the special toy. He shook his head weakly until he felt the clamps clip on his pouting nipples. Byron then gave the phone a short turn and watched approvingly as Sam thrashed on the bed in the tenacious grip of the electricity and the pleasure of the shock. His cock had deflated a bit with the flailing, but now was at full staff again. Byron proceeded to give him the shock and a stroke, a shock and a stroke, teasing him unmercifully. Now Sam’s cock was rigidly at attention, oozing copious amounts of pre-cum and bright red from the blush of the blood pumping to it. Of course, Keith wasn’t much better, he was both moaning and screaming in pleasure through the ball gag. 

 

At a silent signal, just a look flashing between the controllers, the removed the ball gags and permitted their submissives a chance to flex jaw muscles and relax a bit. Then Dean looked at Keith and then at Byron. “Usually I prefer to be the top, however with this lovely young dick before me, may I?” Dean asked politely.

 

“If I may top yours.” Byron said appreciatively of Sam, then he turned his attention to Sam and wagged his own 7inches of cock at him. “What do you say young Winchester, fancy a ride on my cock.”

“Gods yes, please!!!” Sam begged near tears

 

“What about you Keith? Are you willing to be the fucker instead of the fuckee?” Dean asked playfully. Tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes and his voice was hoarse and rough, “Damn it yes, slam your ass down on this one please!!!!!” 

“Oh I can’t turn down so earnest of a request. But first,” Dean walked over to the box and drew out a package of condoms and some lube. “Always be prepared.” He said with a grin. With that he took a condom as did Byron, once prepared and lubed they took each other’s partner, Dean rode Keith like he would Sam which is to say hard and fast, something the boy was definitely not used to but was liking immensely. Sam was getting fucked in long slow sexy strokes, with a few quick ones thrown in about every sixth stroke. Both Dean and Byron leaned down and soul kissed their respective partners with Dean taking a playful nip at Keith’s nose when he’d pulled back and started to ride the cock in serious manner now. 

 

“Oh God Dean…you keep that pace up and I’m gon…I’m….I’m gonna, bloooooowwwwwww!” He spoke the last word in a near shout increase the volume as he came from the fucking. Sam wasn’t much better he wrapped legs around Byron’s waist as the man started pumping with some furiousness and in moments Sam was keening as well. Byron immediately pulled out and fell down to start sucking on Sam’s rod, it didn’t take much for Sam to blow his wad, of course seeing all this action made Dean’s a four stroke job before he blew, spattering Keith’s face. Slowly Dean got up and retrieved the key for the cuffs and unlocked them all then the four of them covered the bed in a sprawled mess of legs and arms, and lovely cock. 

 

“Oh we have definitely GOT to do this more often.” Sam exhaled. 

“umm, hmmm, “ Keith agreed groggily. Byron and Dean shared kisses as did Sam and Keith, each getting what joy they could out of the hour now. 

“lovely thing consensual sexual activity.” Byron said with a laugh.

 

 

It was about another hour before Byron and Keith got up and headed for the room’s bathroom where the shower started. Sam looked over at Dean and kissed him tenderly, “Thank you for that.” Sam said quietly. Dean answered with further kisses. 

 

“Thank you for letting me.” Dean started then laughed “I just bet God is rolling fit to split with one of his priests in the middle of a gang bang. The sound of the shower suddenly cut out, the entire tableaux of the room seemed to change slightly. As with a pop the nattily dressed high power appeared again at the foot of the bed. 

 

“I’m not exactly rolling, because he’s not exactly a priest, he’s a deacon. He lies a little bit, but the part of having hunter blood in his family is true.” Walking over to the duffel “Doctor” God took out the wrapped bottle. “I’ll take care of this one. Well done boys, well done. By the way, Castiel will soon be back assisting you as his time in heaven is wearing slightly on him. He prefers the world of living mortals and I must admit that you are endlessly surprising. Ta.” With that and a pop, the sound of the shower started again with Sam and Dean looking at one another.


	6. Chapter 6

The couple exited the bath and Sam and Dean took it next. Both of them luxuriating in the heat of the water, they took turn and turn about washing down, shampooing, etc. and came out shortly to hear the muted conversation in the room.

 

Finally Byron looked up at Dean, “So what will happen to that demon?”

“It’s taken care of. Our guardian angel took it off our hands.” Dean said with a smile. If Byron could lie so could Dean. “We’ll drop it off in a secure location and seal it up as best we can.” He told the ‘priest’ quickly. 

“So I guess this is goodbye?” Keith said sadly to Sam and then looked at Dean. 

“Nah, we’ve got a few days to kill, may as well put it to good use. Besides there are toys in that box you’ve not even seen yet.” Dean said evilly.

“Don’t know about that but I want one of those prods, I felt like I was coming everytime you pulled that thing up my dick.” Keith said with a light laugh. 

 

They threw the bed covers over the mattress and got dressed then Byron stood and shook Dean’s hand. “Thank you for everything. I’ve missed the hunt.”

 

“No problem, it went good, you did a good job.” Dean answered. “Bet your Uncle is a hell of a hunter.”

“Not too shabby at that.” Byron said smiling now. Then he nodded towards the door, “Give us about fifteen minutes to change into respectable clothing and we’ll go grab a bit of a late night snack.”

 

Dean’s stomach rumbled at the mention of food, “Oh man you read my mind, I’d kill for a good burger and fries right now.”

“You can have your grease I want a good salad.” Keith said grinning and stretching and was surprised with Sam taking him in a hug and a kiss.

“Your reward good sir, and for good taste, yes a salad sounds great right now.”

Byron looked at the two and then to Dean, “We’ll do burgers and chips and leave these two to their rabbit food.” He said with a grin.

 

With that Byron and Keith left the room and strode back to their quarters. Sam looked at Dean, “That was an easy catch tonight. “

“Damn right, a foursome that’s one for the books.”

“I meant the demon.” Sam said with a worried frown, and there were a half dozen demons in that club as well. And the weird thing, they let us go. It was almost like we took away someone or something that was a problem for them.”

“Well not everyone likes their master.” Dean said soberly.

 

Sam snuggled into an embrace with Dean and kissed him soundly and smiled, “Well I love mine.”

Dean accepted the snuggled and smiled, “Aw you say that because you know it’s true.” They then turned into each other and shared a long embrace and kiss. “And I love mine.” Dean said his breath a throaty rasp.

 

The next morning found them wondering just what the hell they were going to do with their new toy, Dean was of course joking around with it calling it a new kind of “Drain-O” among other symbolic names. After a while he turned serious. “But you’re right, we can’t take it with us and we can’t afford to ditch it around here. 

 

“There is one way we can deal with it.” Sam ventured his face set like stone, his voice steady, but his hands were shaking.

“Oh hell no Dracula, you ain’t freaking out on any demon blood to tackle this one.” A knock at their door diverted their attention for the moment. Dean stepped over and saw that it was Byron.

 

“Keith’s finishing our packing; we got word that the vicarage is being opened today for us.”

“Uh I don’t mean to sound twitchy, but how does a Deacon rate a house?” Sam asked calmly, knowing this was truth they’d have to cross sooner or later if they were going to stay around town for a while.

Byron had the good grace to flush and look embarrassed.

 

“I won’t ask how you found that out,” Byron shrugged, “I probably wouldn’t understand it anyway.” He sighed deeply. “Well it’s not like a secret, I am a Deacon and yes the church I’m assigned to has a small apartment behind the vicarage which they’ve offered us. We’ve checked it out and it’s more than suitable for us.”

 

“Well now that that bit of unpleasant business is taken care of how about breakfast guys, I mean yeah it’s five in the morning, but Denny’s is open 24 hours, at least this one is.” Dean commented rubbing his hands together gleefully.

 

Sam shook his head, “He has three brains, the one in his head, the one between his legs, and the third is his stomach.”

 

“Well, be that as it may, breakfast sounds good. But first, he pushed his way into the room and sat down on the bed across from them. “Shut the door.” He asked or rather politely ordered.

 

Dean pursed lips and complied turning back to Sam and then to Byron. “I heard part of what you were talking about coming up the walk,” He looked squarely at Sam, “You’ve drank demon’s blood?” He said seriously.

 

Sam cleared his throat and was preparing a lie when Dean interrupted him. “Not that it’s to be public knowledge, but yeah, he has.”

 

“How many times?” Byron started then shook his head, “Scratch that question, when did it really start?”

 

“I was a baby; a demon fed me a few drops of blood.” Sam said evenly. Now he was afraid that he would have to do something unpleasant to their new friend. 

 

Sensing the tearing in Sam, Byron held up hands, “Sorry professional curiosity and all that shit.”

He sat thoughtfully for several moments and then looked at Sam. “Do you suffer ill effects afterwards?”

 

“Yeah kind of like a drug withdrawal. I’ve been through it twice, the first time was like a long walk through hell the second was worse.”

 

Byron nodded thoughtfully, “One more time could kill you probably. Though I am definitely no expert.”

 

“And just how is it that you know so much about this phenomenon?” Dean asked.

 

“I’ve dealt with it in the last parish I worked in with a teenager who was also a vampire, well not a real vampire but one of these Goth kids who was into blood sport. As a result he got hooked through the bag and back again.” Byron sighed volumously, “He died during rehab.” He looked away for a minute then back at Sam, “So what does it do for you, for Mitchell it heightened his extrasensory perception.”

 

“I can kill demons.” Sam said quietly

“How much blood would you need?” Byron asked him.

“Oh hell no we are so not going into this conversation.” Dean demanded violently. 

“Dean, it’s my decision.” Sam said again his voice solemn and quiet. “If I agreed to it, probably a swallow or two, probably a full cup, I never know. I do know that I drank deep on one demon and ended up destroying the demons that were taken by Famine, and pretty well wracking Famine to hell and back in the process.”

 

Another knock interrupted their talk. Sam opened the door this time to admit Keith who was nearly bouncing with happiness and pleasure from the round they played through earlier. 

 

“So what did I miss?” He asked chirpily.

“Sam’s a drinker .” That admission from Byron sobered Keith up like a bucket of ice water being tossed on him.

“I gather we are not talking about alcohol?” Keith said sadly looking at Sam then to Dean. Sam shook his head sadly as well.

 

“Let ‘s go eat, this subject is closed.” Dean said defiantly starting towards the door. 

“Dean I…” Dean whirled on Sam and cut him off in mid sentence, Sam was shocked to see tears streaming down Dean’s cheeks.

 

“Sam, no, you went through hell getting off that hooch, I went through hell listening to you scream in that lockup. “ Sam was hugging his brother now. “I remember when Bobby and I thought you were finally through and we went in and took you out, I gave you that first bath myself. You spent days in nightmares, and worse were the PTSD events when you saw a bleeder.” 

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry. But can you think of a way to destroy or send this demon back where it’ll be harmless?” Sam asked his brother who was clutching him bodily now. Finally Dean pulled back his eyes puffy and red, his face a mask of internalized pain, and he shook his head. 

 

“It’s good you blokes got a room.” Came an austrailian accent to the side of Sam and Dean and just opposite Keith and Byron. The latter both jumped back a space. 

 

“Crowley…” Dean growled, “You couldn’t wait on this one could you?” Dean pulled away from Sam his eyes dark with agony, and indecision. When the demon held up a hand. 

 

“I want you to nobble this bloke, there are a great many in the cadre who want this one taken out of the picture, bad enough to have donated this.” Crowley produced a hip flask from his coat pocket. Sam took one look and a manic look got into his eyes for a split second and then he was back under iron control. “Well I’m going to catch hell for helping you blokes, so I’ll just move on a bit.” A pop and the demon was gone leaving the flask sitting on a dresser top. 

 

Dean looked at Keith, Byron, and Sam. “You three go get some breakfast, no one, but no one leaves this room alone until this demon is taken care of are we agreed?” Dean said forcefully. “Sam bring me something back, you know what I like.” He saw that his brother was about to speak when Dean held up both hands. “Not now, just do like I asked, please.” He said coughing slightly. 

 

In the restaurant the three sat morosely around the table finishing their breakfast, the conversation had been mundane at best and creepy at worse. Sam had described in some detail just what the demons blood did for him and how it affected him. Both Keith and Byron were more than a little awestruck by the words and could understand why Dean has such violent reticence of Sam’s involvement with the substance. Sam proceeded to order another breakfast of the grease laden food that Dean craved and they hurried back to the room to find it empty of both Dean and the symbol scoured cloth wrapped bottle.

 

T he room was pretty much left intact other than those two features. Sam stepped back out of the room and noted that the Impala was still in the parking place. Sam smelled the air the images started flashing in his mind. The door flying open, two people with guns, followed by nicely dressed lady, lady walks up and touches Dean’s forehead, Dean collapsed into unconsciousness. Now new images of a building, like a warehouse, dingy and dark, but a place of purpose. Finally Sam was freed of the imagery. He shared his findings with the others only to find Byron scowling angrily. 

 

“That sounds very much like the club we were at last night. There was a small group, more like a pack that was watching us. We wrapped up our adventure there pretty quick when we got the call from you.” Byron nodded in understanding. “They’re trying to draw you out, us out. And they’re using Dean as bait, but it sounds like they are oddly reticent about using the bottle demon. “

 

“I’m going after him while the trail is still fresh.” Sam said flatly as he started to clear the room. The last thing he grabbed was the flask of blood which he quickly pocketed. Byron and Keith excused themselves and went to clear their room as well. Once that was done the met up with Sam in the parking lot, at least the demon chasers didn’t grab up Dean’s set of keys, but then again, that struck Sam as odd and the warning bells started clanging in his mind. 

 

‘They’re drawing me there. They want me. But why? They can’t want me to open the devil cage, which I can’t do anyway without the horsemen’s rings. Releasing the bottle demon, nah they’d done that in the room unless they couldn’t break the Enochain seal.’ Sam ran all this through his mind while he prepped up the Impala. Once he was wearing his jacket and covered underneath with several firearms he was ready. 

 

“So we’re going?” Byron asked quickly from his place on the other side of the Impala, breaking into Sam’s thinking pattern. Sam shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Then looked at the two, wearing knockabout clothes but nothing like what they wore that were skin tight and revealing last night. 

 

“I’m going, I’ve got to, but you are free to go. And I would advise you to do that. I can’t guarantee your safety if you come with me.” Sam said dreading the thought of having to keep an eye on their new friends as well as trying to rescue his brother.

 

“I’m no virgin to this, I’ll keep an eye on you, you keep an eye on Dean, and we’ll cover your six.” He said decisively. 

 

“How?” Sam started.

“Keith is ex-Army, though he doesn’t look the part he was in the 82nd Airborne division, a sniper, and he stalks pretty well too. Look Sam, when I pick my butt-buddies I don’t only go for looks, brains makes up a BIG part of the equation.” Byron said pulling Keith close to him. Keith smiled up at him at the same time seeming like a coiled spring waiting to have the release pulled. Sam finally nodded.

“Okay,” He agreed, “Tail me, but not too close in case they’ve got people out watching for that. We don’t want to blow the element of surprise too badly.”

 

They pulled out of the parking lot Sam feeling the pressure of the flask of blood against his leg and knowing what he was going to have to do and knowing as well what it was going to cost him in the end. 

 

He turned the final corner and saw the club in the distance with about a half dozen cars parked around the entrance, which for the average onlooker wouldn’t have been out of place, but for the club party scene type they would have immediately scented on the fact that this was a set up. Sam groans and whips the flask from his hip pocket and flips the cap open then up ends it into his mouth. At first he wants to gag at the taste, coppery and vile, then a sudden hunger is wakened and he drains the flask in moments. The strange feeling flowing through his veins isn’t just the power this awoke, but more energy as well. The sexual play from earlier must have stirred up his endorphins so he was pumping on more than 8 cylinders. He was cranking a full 16. Arriving at the club he noted Byron and Keith parked a block away. He shrugged precautions to the wind and boldly walked toward the entrance of the club. 

 

A huge man blocked his path, then with a grin stood aside to permit him entrance. Sam nodded then turned quickly seeing the man’s eyes goal black and a ham sized fist coming down, Sam catches it easily and with his energy hyped up proceeds to break the man’s hand and wrist. He then whipped the forearm to his mouth and bites down, the man howls in agony, but the gouts of blood spurting from the wound are giving Sam renewed strength. He enters the club after carefully wiping his face on the man’s shirt. In the far distant corner he sees a small conclave of persons gathered around Dean who is suspended unconscious on an “X” shaped cross. Sam recognizes it in a heart -beat and striding over ignores the two coming out of the shadows after him merely giving them a glance and hurling them away with invisible hands. 

 

“What do you want?” Sam asks the air. Their appointed leader arises from her chair and turns to face Sam who feels a gut punch, it’s not Lilith but looks like a twin sister. 

“Why you Sam, we want you,” She lifts the bottle with some distaste, “Unwrap this and release him. DO that and you and your brother walk out of here free men.”

“You are lying like a rug bitch. You know that if Sam releases the demon it’ll go for Dean first then turn on the nearest blood kin.” Byron said from behind Sam. “Besides Sam can’t release the demon himself, he’s tainted right now, aren’t you boy?” Byron demanded. “You drank that damned blood.” 

The others started looking worriedly around then started falling back some raising hands in a surrendering motion. Sam knew enough to expect anything and definitely did not take their acquiescence as being true surrender. 

 

“Yeah I drank, and no I’m not opening that bottle.” Byron stepped by Sam and grabbed the bottle from the table his own handgun leveled at the lady. 

“You’re missing out on a tremendous opportunity here. “ The lady said silkily. 

“No I don’t think we are in fact I think that the opportunity is going to miss out on you.” With that he released the stoppered bottle and threw it at the woman, who as suddenly doubled over as a strange cloud enveloped then penetrated her.

 

Sam reached out quickly with his mind while Byron and Keith guarded him. Sam held out his hand and started gripping something invisible and twisting it in a fashion. Anxiously the woman keened and then moaned as the demon seeped out a newly forming wound in her chest. But the demon didn’t seem to have direction for the moment, it was suspended in the air, and at the same time it began to writhe and groan audibly. Sam increased the pressure and suddenly gouts of blood spurted from his nostrils as a nose bleed ensued. Sam ignored this and pressed his attack onwards, his head splitting with pain from the amount of energy he was channeling, finally with a shout, or a scream he wasn’t sure which he whipped his other arm around the brought both hands together in a clenching grasp. The demon howled and started pooling in a mass on the floor, a black cloud sparkling with some orange incandescence. Then nothing, the demon was gone, destroyed, and Sam was collapsing. 

 

“All of you in the corner behind the rack, you pretty boy.” Byron flipped one handgun at a red haired boy who barely looked legal age. “Get the key and unlock the cuffs.”

 

“But I don’t know where the key is.” The report of a .45 pistol reverberated off the walls as a round pinged the ground just a foot from where pretty-boy was standing. A stain suddenly appeared in the crotch of his olive drab dungarees as he proceeded to void what little or much was in his bladder. Byron looked at the group then solely at pretty-boy. 

 

“I’m done asking!” He said firmly one of the guys behind pretty boy tossed a ring of keys to land at pretty-boy’s feet, he yipped slightly the bent down taking them slowly started to undo the cuffs as Dean groaned into wakefulness. Dean opened his eyes once, then stretched them open and then barked a cough. Once pretty-boy had one hand free he started work on the other, it was soon free as well as was his ankles. Dean stood for a moment massaging the feeling back into the cramped extremities. 

Then turned on pretty-boy and gave him a swift boot on the way as he joined his friends. 

 

Sam groaned from where he lay on the floor and Dean was on him in an instant. Sam shrugged him away for the moment and turned to the crowd of assistants. He managed to groan out, “Handcuff em together, all of them.”Keith walked forward and proceeded to unlock the four pairs of cuffs from the crucifixation device and started to handcuff the lot of eight people. Others had handcuffs as well; he also helped himself to a quick search of each and relieved them of any key rings. Finally he stepped away from the group walking by a small mound of keys he’d tossed on the floor a few feet from where the lady lay in a crumpled heap. Sam turned his attention on the keys and focused slight on the old psychic trick of bending a fork, except in this case it was at least a hundred keys that stretch and malformed and then twisted into a mass of silver and bronzed metals. Dean whipped around and looked at Sam his face twisting in pain and rage and sorrow. 

 

Sam looked to Dean with love and hope then looking back at the group of assailants, threaded another stream of energy through them and rendered them unconscious and finally tilting his head and he released another thread and smiled.

 

“Don’t worry Dean, they’ll live I’ve just bound them with air and water. But I think it’s safe to say that you’re going to have to lock me up for a bit.” Sam said with a sad, tired smile. Dean walked over and knelt to his brother, looking at him long, and then grabbing him up in a massive hug. 

 

“We’ll worry about that later after I kick the shit out of Crowley for bringing that in the first place.” Dean snarled.

 

“Dean don’t,” Sam started his nosebleed pretty much dried up now. His face a mess, his clothing stained with copious amounts of sweat. “If he hadn’t you would be dead or worse. I’ve lost you before, I’m tired of losing you. I love you too much man.”

 

“Keith you drive Dean and Sam out of here, get them to the house.” Byron checked his wristwatch, “It’s after seven, and the movers would have been finished yesterday. Put them in the guest room.” Keith only nodded and started to help them stand which they did with some little protests, Sam handed the keys to the Impala over numbly and then turned back to Dean, and they proceeded to support each other out of the room and into the car. Byron followed them.


	7. Chapter 7 Drying Out

Once across town and in the charming brownstone, Sam turned to Keith after getting Dean in, who protested of being treated like an old lady. Sam smiled fondly at his mate and slowly followed them into the house. Once in the bedroom, Sam facing Keith pulled him into an embrace, then a kiss. “Thank you for being there.”

 

“Heh, you did all the work.” Keith said smiling

“You helped, now if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll take a shower, I feel like hell.” Sam said limping towards the bathroom. Byron nodded to Keith who followed Sam, he turned to Dean, “Want to join me in the master bath? “

 

“Thanks I’d prefer to get cleaned up before laying down on those nice clean beds.” Dean said looking at the room and then at the retreating backs of Keith and Sam. He then looked to Byron, “Glad you got Keith there, Sammy and him are about the same age, they fit together pretty good for the moment. But I promise it’s not a permanent fixture, hell not even an attempt at worming out way in.”

 

Byron waved aside the comments and smiled as he led Dean down the hall to the other bedroom and bath. “I’m not worried. I told Keith earlier that he was to look after Sam while y’all were our guests. I would look after you.” He then stole a worried look back at the other room. “How long before?”

 

“Before withdrawal starts?” Dean started, “Usually a day or two, sometimes three depending on how much blood he drank.”

 

“This house has a secure basement, with some heavy blocked in supports.” Byron offered. 

“But what about the noise?” Dean asked tiredly, as Byron helped him undress. 

“Ball gag, or mask either one. You see we have plans of turning that area into our private playroom. We’d love to have you stay over and see that Sam is better. “ Byron said smiling as Dean stood there naked, and as Byron started stripping now as well. 

 

“We owe you dude. We owe you a lot.” Dean acknowledged. Byron shrugged, his way of saying, ‘Don’t worry.’

 

In the guest room both Sam and Keith were in the shower, Keith gratefully taking the lead in cleaning up his guest and the warm water poured over them. He did’t tarry long around the sexual play, he knew they’d be time enough for that later, right now he just wanted to make sure his guest was cleaned, as was he. He did take the chance to fellate Sam who leaned back against the shower wall and groaned in obvious pleasure as the things Keith’s mouth did to his hard cock. Then Keith stood and pushing the foreskin of Sam’s dick back, laid his dick against Sam’s and stretched the hood of the foreskin over both their dickheads docking them and both of them to groan and kiss, and grope and glans rubbed against glans in a delightful friction within the hood of skin. Sam yelped once when Keith playfully nipped at his shoulder and then his chest. He continued to stroke their cocks in unison until a gasp from each signaled how close they were and as suddenly the sheath of foreskin blossomed a moment and then two men’s coming spurted from the hood. Sam kissed Keith gratefully, and then pulled back only slightly. Looking at him, Sam nodded. Keith looked down in embarrassed pleasure and acceptance. 

 

“I do so want to fuck you silly.” Sam said to Keith. 

“You can start now or we can wait a bit.” Keith said looking at Sam. 

“Like Hell with the waiting.” He turned the water off in the shower as the two soaked men proceeded to slide down the wall kissing and hugging, until they were sitting in a mound on the floor of the guest shower. It didn’t take long for Sam’s cock to start responding again to the immense pleasure that he felt and standing them up he proceeded to turn Keith, and reached out of the shower to the back of one of the toilets pumped some lotion from an available bottle he lubed his hard cock up and proceeded to spear his new friends ass completely.

 

Keith gasped as he felt Sam enter then he froze. Sam was certain he’d done something wrong until Keith rasped out. “rubber.” Sam laughed and walked into the bedroom dripping on the floor and retrieved a condom from his bag. In the bathroom he washed the lotion off his half erect cock and threaded the condom on, the pressure of the latex inspiring his cock back to wakefulness. He quickly lubed up the condom and walked back into the shower and proceeded to spear Keith again. 

 

“Happy?” Sam asked quietly into Keith’s ear.

“Oh my freaking God, between you and Byron, you’ve got the best feeling cocks in six counties.” Sam proceeded to take that as a yes and started a rhythm that was pleasurable and punishing at the same time, and Keith was lapping the sensations up like a cat at cream. He groaned and shouted as Sam’s spearing brushed his prostate again and again and again. Until at last he could stand it no longer and started pulling at his own cock, now erect as well. Sam leaned forward pressed his hips against Keith’s until his entire seven plus inches were buried deep in Keith’s ass. Then he started nibbling at Keith’s ear, and letting his tongue trace the outline. He breathed softly in the ear and tenderly kissed him as he started the rhythm up again, this time at a leisurely and lovely slow pace. Keith groaned at the sensations that Sam was sending up his spine until at last he cried out and shot his wad of come against the shower wall again and again. Sam held him up and hugged him close as he speared him full length again and shouted as well as he came, filling up the tip of that condom. They both sank down, still joined, into the shower stall, laughing and giggling like a couple of teenage boys who were pranking. 

Down the hall Dean was having similar ministrations performed on him by Byron who saw to his guests comfort in a magnificent way, as they leaned back in the massive garden tub, with Dean riding Byron’s cock, and while Dean loved to fuck he loved as much being the recipient. Dean loved the way that Byron’s inches brushed his own gland and send spasms of pleasure through his tired and stressed frame. He knew that he would sleep like a baby later, but for now was enjoying the feelings of being taken with great relief. He would deal with his brother’s issues later, but for now he was content at the fullness, the submission, and pleasure that he was getting at the hands of this practiced lover. Normally Dean would not have so readily shared Sam, but in this case something just felt right about it all. 

 

His bemusement was shattered as he felt the head of Byron’s cock actually expand as he came in blow after blow of cum filling up the tip of his condom. That sent Dean over the edge as well as he shot in a stream that nearly reached Byron’s chin. He collapsed slightly onto Byron keeping himself partially levered in the tub with his wrists and forearms. Byron reached up and stroked his head. “I can see why Sam loves you so much.” Byron said smiling fondly. They proceeded to wash each other now, fully into actually bathing and then rinsing. While drying off they were joined in the bedroom by a similarly naked Sam and Keith. Byron looked up at Sam.

 

“I understand you’ll be going into withdrawal in a day or so. You don’t have time to get to a safe house so this will have to do.” Byron offered. Dean walked over to Sam who carefully pulled him into an embrace. 

 

“We couldn’t … I mean I appreciate the thought but it’s going to get messy.” Sam started.

“Any messier than what we’ve already come through?” Byron pointed out quickly. Sam thought on that a moment and shook his head. “Fine, you are our guests from the next week or so, so prepare to be coddled.” Byron said smiling as he was joined by Keith in a similar hug. “For now, I suggest we retire and sleep for a bit, we’ve been going for the last 24 pretty much all on, I know I’m tired, and I suspect you boys are tired as well.” 

 

Gratefully Dean and Sam went to the guest room and just lay down on the covers of the bed hugging and enjoying just embracing. They stayed like that for several minutes not saying a word to one another. Then Sam started Dean out of a near doze. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Huh?” Dean asked groggily.

“I’m sorry I am so weak.” Sam said remorse filling him over his personal failing.

Dean hugged him hard, “You are my little brother, you are not weak, hell if you hadn’t of drank that I ‘d probably be demon soup about now. Yes, I’m pissed that you did drink the blood,” He gave his brother a kiss, “I’m proud of what you did with the power, we’ll get through this together.” Dean promised.

“I know. I just…” Dean shut his brother’s comment up with a kiss. 

“You talk too much.” Dean said pulling back. 

Thankfully they fell into a doze, then full sleep. 

 

It was the late that evening that Sam woke twitching slightly in his sleep; Dean jerked to full wakefulness and placed his hand on his brother’s chest, “Relax little brother. I’m here.” 

 

“Oh God Dean, it’s starting.” Sam said with a moan and a near breaking of his voice.

“The withdrawal?” Dean said simply. Sam nodded. A knock sounded on the door and Keith stuck his head in the room.

“You guys ready for some supper?”

“Think you can hold off for a bit?” Dean asked then Keith came into the room, dressed in a tee shirt and running shorts he looked at Sam. 

“It’s starting?” He said sadly.

Sam nodded slightly. “But I think I’ll be able to get through supper okay.” 

“Good cause Byron’s got something to show you in the basement.” He said with a smile, “Get dressed or not, but come on down.” He fairly pranced out of the room. Dean shook his head and laughed under his breath. 

 

In the dining room they ate simply on a stew that Byron had managed to fix up with some provisions he’d went out while they were asleep and purchased. They enjoyed a salad, the stew, some wine and beer, and finally an apple pie ala mode for dessert. Dean grinned broadly at the offering and dug in while Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“You’ve made a friend for life.” Sam warned. 

“I should hope so.” Byron said half-humorously and half-serious. 

 

After supper he escorted them to the basement where a similar cross to that one in the club was lying on the floor. “Normally this would be standing up.” He said morosely. “However for your purposes Sam, May as well get you comfy.” The cross bars of the device were padded with thick bats of foam. Sam doubled up as a wave hit him at the sight and the thought of what was to occur. Then he found he was gentled into position by Keith, Byron and Dean. When he was secured Keith and Byron stepped back while Dean settled on the floor cradling Sam’s head in his lap. 

 

“Dean you know what’s going to happen.” Byron said simply. “It’s like drug withdrawal only worse.”

“I know.” Dean said his voice a harsh rasp. “I ain’t going nowhere.”

Sam looked up at his brother. “Dean please, leave me, you really don’t want to be here.” Sam said quietly. Then cringed as a new wave struck home.

“Shut up bro, I’m exactly where I choose to be.” Byron and Keith took a silent retreat leaving Dean and Sam alone now for the time. 

“I’m going to say things, shit’s going to play out in my head, and I may say some things about or to you.” Sam warned. 

Dean shook his head again, “I am where I choose to be.” He bent down and kissed his brother, and watched as his brothers eyes defocused for a moment as he knew then that the train through hell was about to leave the station. 

 

Suddenly Sam’s eyes took on a feral look as he began thrashing on the cross. His body arched upwards straining against the restraints. He looked at Dean and start gnashing his teeth. “You know what I want right now.” Sam panted and the rigors and seizures took hold of him and he started to ride that train through hell in earnest. 

 

The rest of the day and the next was spent listening to Sam’s recriminations, hate, and anger that spewed from some part of his soul that was being torn apart by the withdrawal. He then went from the tearing threats and anger to howls of pain. This Dean felt was the hardest to endure, Sam’s eyes would widen for a moment and then he would start straining against the restraints and grimace in pain. At one point early on Byron started bringing Dean some meals and then one day surprised him with what looked like a tongue depressor with a wad of rubber on the end.

 

“Bite stick.” He explained. “I’ve got a few extra, had a parishioner at my last church that was terribly epileptic, so I would have some of these in my desk just in case.” Dean stood wearily and took the stick gratefully. There were dark circles under his eyes. And he smelled of days old sweat and tiredness, but he refused to leave Sam’s side even when the offer came from Keith and Byron to give them a chance to take over while Dean grabbed some sleep.

 

Two weeks, two solid weeks of Dean wiping the sweat and spittle from his brother’s face, and sitting there in moments of lapse and exhaustion, kissing him tenderly and loving him as best he could. In the worst moments he straddled Sam and brushed the sweat and tears away. In the easier moments he settled for lying there, his head next to Sam’s as his brother slept a troubled deep sleep only to wake with fresh nightmares and convulsions. During this whole time Dean, Keith, and Byron kept Sam as comfortable and as clean as they could. Of course Sam couldn’t get up to go to the bathroom which resulted in him being stripped down and a diaper applied. Dean worked ceaselessly keeping him clean and peaceful. Well as peaceful as a drug addict on withdrawal could be. 

 

After the first week and a half the worst of the spasms were over with, Sam’s body rid itself of the toxins with each change of his pads until at last, he could be safely released from his bonds. Keith and Byron brought down an inflatable mattress and set up for them. Dean and Sam stayed on that for a few more days as the worst of the dreams abated. Then finally the surfaced to the master bed room where Dean and Sam luxuriated in a long bath in the garden tub, followed by bedding Sam down in the guest bed. Three more days and Sam was fit company for everyone to be around, the remorse and guilt weighing heavily on him. It was during this time that Dean showered as much affection as possible as well as some little pranking and playfulness. Finally one evening over a final supper before they were to hit the road, Byron looked to Dean and Sam. 

 

The worst part was that it was new friends that had to witness this degradation of the soul, at least that was what kept running through Sam’s mind. Byron and Keith kept up the reassuring talk and when Sam would start to talk about anything connected with the case they and Dean would steer the conversation in another direction. Until one evening that Dean decided it was time for them to move on, they couldn’t stay forever, and Sam was well enough now to travel. 

 

“There’s nothing that I have that could possibly pay you for the hospitality you shown us.” Sam said feeling stronger now in body and soul. “This may start.” He said passing to Byron three one hundred dollar bills that he had squirreled away just in case. 

 

“Byron forced his hand back and smiled warmly at Sam, “You got better, you are clean for now, stay that way and that’ll be thanks enough okay?”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Sam said shouldering his duffel bag and stood at the door with Dean. 

 

“Well it has been eventful, I’ll say that.” Byron said grinning. “I hope this is not the only time we’ll be seeing you two.”

 

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance then Sam spoke, “I don’t think you could be rid of us so easily, but it’s time we moved on. There’s more stuff out there that needs taking care of and well…we’ve got to be at it.”

 

Byron nodded with a sad smile. “I understand, don’t mean I like it, just means I understand.” 

Keith looked up from his end of the table and smiling, “I just hope our other houseguests are a bit less event filled.”

Dean ducked his head and raised his beer glass, “I’ll drink to that one.”

“Shut up about drinking dude!” Sam retorted punching his brother in the ribs playfully.

 

Fini.


End file.
